The Rat and the Hedgehog
by TakedaShingen
Summary: Characters: Takeda, Sonic, Amy, Sally Acorn, Sally Knight, Ghost, Luiza, Lion, Gygy, Meli, Isa, Knuckles, Julie-Su,Violet. Most of them will only appear in another editions. Thanks for clicking!
1. Chapter 1

Takeda's story. Part 1 (Sad puppy life…)

I am Takeda Shingen. I was born on the Kamtchatka Peninsula, Russia. Life isn't easy here…Need to do my little work on computers, that is design computer games. Really, I don't want to start this form the mid. I want to start from the beginning. So I'll do it.

I was 7 years old. No school. No BULLSHIT like we have today. Just trying to go to the cheese, take a piece and go to the hole. Actually it wasn't good (Nothing is perfect,specially this.I call it piece of s*it) because the little I get to know from my parents is that:

Ssk (Sakyi Shingen Knight): Supreme Knight of Tribe 38, is the guy with most cheese in the Whole Transformice, is my father and is busier than the male bees.

Camillavilla Shingen: Leader of the Tribe 38. It's almost a queen bee. The difference is she is BUSY AS HELL. Busier than a thousand of male bees plus an troop of 400000 ants.(That explain why she died so early).

And me. My parents are the most important people in the Tribe. Pass all the day giving rules to the tribe and those things. My mother didn't like this life…She passed all day giving orders…And all the others…Working for her happiness…One day I said to her:

-Mommy! Look at the tribe for a minute.

She looked at it for 1minute and 30 seconds.

-Mommy! Did you see it?

-What?

-LOOK AT IT! THEY ARE WORKING FOR OUR FRICKING HAPPINESS! LOOK! We got to change this! Right now!

-I know son. But there is a little problem.

-What is it?

-I told that to Daddy, but he disagrees…

-I need to talk him. Where is him?

-He is at work. Coming back only at fryday.

-LOL Fryday. All right. MY MODDAFUCKIN B-DAY.

Yeah .My birthday is at 22nd November.

3 years later. Kingdom in Ruins. Crap. And my dad just died. Little I know about him.3 years out of the country results in death. And my birthday is tomorrow. I am almost 10.

-Happy Birthday Son!Remember to make a wish!

So I did it.

-What did you wish, sonny?

-I wish to be a Master Knight.

Everyone was impressed.(When I say everyone I say only my Mommy)

-A Ma-master Knight?

-Oh Yeah!

And That`s how it`s STARTED!


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Puppy Life - Chapter 2 - My Mobius friends.

-Urgggh!Arghhh!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!Crap man!This is heavier than me!Come on I'm just 10!

-Takeda, you can rest now.

-Arggh!Sir, I'm not *uuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhh!* tired.*AAAAAARGH*

-Alright, but a lot of others 't forget to clean the sword before going to the horse training.

I am doing my best to get to the junior quadrant 5 of the mounted knights of the Tribe 38. Actually, this is as hard as break bedrock in survival mode (I 3 playing Minecraft) of Minecraft.

-TAKKIE!TAKKIE!

-Oh, snap.

-TAKKIE!

I hided under the combat guns table. Oh man… I escaped that one for a millimeter…Oh man…That was close…Oh man…why I am writing so "oh man…".

The voice that was calling me was actually from Gygy, the beginner programmer of the Tribe 38 and is in training for the female mounted wants me to see all her stupid programming crap since I made my own Skype so I could have video calls with Mobius (Actually who is Sonic's friend is MY friend.).They are going to my house in some days,so I spend my free time on Takype (My Own Skype) talking with them.

I opened my notebook and checked my Takype Message Box. 568 messages with the same words. Take a look at the Sally Acorn one I found:

Hello Takkie

I just wanted to warn you: We aren't coming in a few days. We will come today at the sunset of 5:00 you are with your training over for this vacation and with some new video games!

Hugs

Sally

The other 567 messages were actually the same, all from the Sonic gang (I found even a Metal Sonic one! I know they tame him but dude, what kind of vodka they drink?)so I just answered all messages with this text:

Hi (Name of them all)

I saw you guys messages, and I understand that you guys are ready to be here for the summer vacation. Just wait a little in front of the Coliseum Arena, I will be there in some time. Or if you guys want, watch the battle. I am just going to defeat some ``my age dummies`` and get out.

Hugs

Takeda

I just rocked some targets with my bow and my sword on the horse training with my horse White Drifter and got to the Coliseum mounted on them. I saw Sonic gang in the way so I said hi to them. They entered the arena, got their seats and waited for my battles.

Battles/Group A

Takeda VS Nick

Gygy VS Jordy

Takeda VS Gygy

Nick VS Jordy

2 minutes battle. If no knockout or ringout, the Queen will decide.

- Oh hello weakness, ready to fight the strongest?

- Oh hey Nick, yes I am. Only strength is not sufficient in a battle.

- Screw you! Let`s solve this in the arena.

- Whatever.

So we entered the Coliseum with a triumphant face in our faces.

- READY, Knights?

- Yes, sir!

- Well then, Fight!

He attacked me one second later. I dodged it and kicked him to 25 meters away from me.

- WooHoo!Go Tak! - the Sonic gang screamed - You are the best!

- This is not ended yet!-said Nick. - You aren`t going to beat me!

- I don`t think so - said I, taking his sword.

- Hey! Captain! That is against the rules!

- It isn`t.

- Sh- started to say Nick, but I interrupted him immediately with a punch.

- See?-said I- Only strength is not enough to beat me!

So I launched him out of the ring.

- It`s not enough to beat anyone…-said I.

- Ringout! Takeda is the winner! Dispensed, Takeda! The Tournament continues tomorrow!

- Thanks, sir.

- You don`t need to call me sir, little knight. You are now in the tenth quadrant!

- But why? I

- Because you teached everyone in the arena a lesson: Only strength is not enough to beat anyone. This will stay in everyone in the arena`s mind. You deserved it, Takeda.

- Thanks, Captain.

I left the bedroom after taking a shower and looked around to my friends. I found then in the seats with the best vision of the battle.

- Hey guys!

- TAK!-they screamed.

-You where awesome!

- Of course!

- Oh yeah!

- Thanks guys…You guys are truly the best friends I ever had…

- Uh…Can`t we go home now?

- I will buy some videogames in the way. Friend of mine don`t go by feet. Blackjack! Porkpie! White Drifter!

My horses appeared in my front.

- Take a car, guys!

The horses got to the Knight`s chest and grabbed a barouche Limo Size. I equipped the horses with armor, connected them on the barouche and opened the doors.

- Sonic, explain this car to the guys.

- Bookie Tookie. Takeda control it like a car. There are robots as the guys that control the real barouches. When he press the lever to accelerate, as an example, the robots do the thing that the guys that control the real barouches do. The horse armor means that this is the vehicle that a Junior Mounted Knight is licensed to use it.

-Thanks, Sonic. Who goes in the front?Tails?

-Okay!

-Alright, let`s enter! I will go to GameStop to buy videogames.

No one said anything until we got a little far from the arena.

-Sonic, is that true that you are dating Sally?-said I.

-Uhh…Yes.

-Lucky you are.

- Is that true that two girls are chasing you like Amy was chasing me before I started dating Sally?

- Yes. Not two. Four. One was another Sally, and she was exactly like your Sally, except she is not the princess of this tribe and is a geek. The other three were Gygy, who is my next opponent at the arena, Meli, Gygy`s older sister, and Isa, Meli and Gygy's little sister. That reminds me I didn't put music!

So I put one that everyone like: Little Sister from Queens of the Stone Age

Hey sister why you all alone?  
I'm standing out your window  
Hey little sister, can I come inside, dear?

I want to show you all my love  
I want to be the only one  
I know you like nobody ever, baby

Little sister can't you find another way  
No more living life behind a shadow

You whisper secrets in my ear  
Slowly dancing cheek to cheek  
It's such a sweet thing when you open up, baby  
They say I'll only do you wrong  
We come together cause I understand  
Just who you really are, baby

We reached the GameStop.

- Buy whatever you want. I have rights to have everything I want. I am the Prince.

So we bought lots of official games and got home.

-Mommy!I'm home!

No response.

-Mommy, are you there?

No response.

-Mommy!This isn`t cool!

I wandered the house looking for my mommy. I found her lying down on the kitchen.

- Mommy! 

Then Sonic gang get there.

- Oh, man!-said Sally

- Call 911 immediately! Someone knows how to treat a knife stab here?- said Tails

- I will take care of this-said Cosmo.- Takeda, call 911.

I called it. It`s 100 meters away from the Von Fatalis Castle, so here they get really fast and put my mom in an ambulance. They said we couldn`t go with them.

- I command you to take us to the hospital with her immediately! I am your Prince.

- Okay then.

We got to the hospital and passed 2 hours seeing the whole surgery.

The result was…

See in the next episode!


	3. Chapter 3

Hard Puppy Life - Chapter 3 - God didn't saved the Queen...

- Majesty, follow me, please.

- Okay. Hey, why are you calling me Majesty? I`m the Prince!

- You will see - said him, crying - Soon.

- Okay then.

We got to the surgery room. I saw my mommy out there. How many heart beats according to that crazy machine? 0 per minute. That means that…

- Majesty, God rest your soul.

- Mommy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Sorry. We did the best that we could do.

- Okay. Don`t worry. I know you guys did the best. Now I am the King…

- Yes…

I came back with my mom`s body in a bed.

- Takeda!- said Cream. - What happened?

- She…Uh…She…

- She what?-said Knuckles.

- She died.- said I.

- Oh, no… So sorry for you, Tak.-said Sally.

Tails and Cream were crying.

- Oh…No...-said them.

- Who will take care of us now?-asked me Julie-Su.

- Maid bots…Now that we are in vacation they will let us play videogames.

We walked to the barouche slowly, as everyone stopped me to say how much they felt. Get home as fast as possible, then everyone dropped their bags near to mine and started to play videogames.

- Takeda, aren`t you go play?- asked Sonia.

- No, thanks. I`m hungry. I`ll ask for some cheese and nuts to the maid bot. Anyone want something?

- For me, the nuts are all right.-said Sally.- But Sonic loves the Chili Dog…

- Okay then. Something more?-asked I.

- No thanks, that`s ok for us all.

- Well then.

I said everything to the maid bot, then she brought it to us.

- Yay! Food!-said us.

We made an Eating Contest. I won of course. So they went back to the videogames. I just watched they playing.

- Oh, come on, Tak. You ate and drink. Still that boring face? We are sorry for what happened, but that doesn`t means you need to stay like that you lost the 7 Chaos Emeralds.-said Cream.

- Yeah, maybe you are right. I`ll try to forget it.-agreed I.

- Yes! That`s the Takeda we know!-said them all.

*ding dong*

- I`ll get it, don`t worry.-said I.

It was…Prince Knight!

- Oh hey Prince!

- Hey Takeda! Remember that we marked to play videogames today?I brought Sally, my sister, too. But she went to buy something and will appear here in not too long.

- Sure!Let`s go now! I got some Mobius dummies for us to defeat!

- I see!We will, we will rock `em!

When I appeared with Prince in the videogame room, they see that we were challenging the Mobius Videogame Elite Players for an Epic Battle.

- But where is the 3rd member?-asked Tails.

- Sally? She went to buy something and will appear in not too long.-said I.

- Oh, I see.-said Knuckles.- Let`s decide what to play fast!

- I got what to play. Sonic and 801 Soccer World Cup 2014.-said I.

- Alright!I will go with US!-said Sonic.

- Russia, our beloved nation. Defeat the dummies in the group H! Take the World Cup 2014 in Brazil off from Spain!-screamed Prince and I.

- I`ll take Italy.-said a familiar voice.

- Sally!- said I after seeing her.

- Hi Takkie! After all, how are you doing?

- Fine, actually.

- I see, you pretty boy.

When she said "pretty boy", I was like "What the hell!? She called me pretty?!" The Sonic gang was laughing of my face, that was red when I putted the CD.

- Well, let`s play!

Russia VS US.

1st Half

Russia 0x4 US

- Hehehehehehehehe! Tak you are noobing in your own game!-said Sonic.

- I think that now I will do it serious.-said I.

2nd Half.

Russia 8x5 US

- Wait, what?Noobing? I see.

Everyone laughed of Sonic`s face. It was totally purple.

- Silver, it`s your turn.-said Prince.

- I choose Brazil.-said Silver.

- Holy ****!-said Tails.

Then the doorbell sounded with this voice:

-TAAAAAAAAKEEDA!IT`S ME, GYGY! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS PROGRAMMING PROJECT!

I got to answer it.

- Crap, Gygy. Couldn`t you see that I was chastening Tails for his bad language…Holy ****!


	4. Chapter 4

Hard Puppy Life - Chapter 4: We make some "Prodigy programming products for prodigy programmer prodigies." -Wait, what?-Sonic would say.

- Holy Khrommer, Gygy! How the heck do you did that?

- I just used the hints of your archive, or Prodigy Programming Prodigies for Prodigy Programmer .-said her.

- Oh my goodness! You did this alone?

- Yes! My sisters don't help in anything.

- Come in immediately! We have to test this.-said I.- Right now! It's such an awesome thing that you made a Prodigy Programming Product.

We get to the hall, where my friends were.

- Tak! Who the hell is with you and what the hell you are doing with her?- asked Sonic, stressed that he was losing at the penalty match.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Sonic you lost!-said Sally.

- What?- said him.- Goddammit!

I putted the CD, and then it showed me the screen of a game: Sonic and 801 at the World Olympic Games London 2010.

- Holy Khrommer, Gygy! Is this compatible with Takgame 4000?

- Sure, you gave me the code!-said her.

-Take off this crap!-said I to Sonic.-I got one more game!

- Sure.-said him.- I am ready to take off this.

I putted the game. The FIFA Anthem started to play. Although it is for soccer, I like for every sport and the Summer Olympic Games have soccer.

So it made a starting Screen with us all in a sport. Me and Knuckles on soccer, Blaze, Meli, Gygy and Isa at gymnastics, Amy and the Sallies at swimming and it. The PRESS START BUTTON words appeared. I pressed START and the menu was:

SINGLE PLAYER

MULTIPLAYER

NETWORKING

OPTIONS

SOUND TEST

CREDITS

EXIT AND EJECT :(

I putted it on MULTIPLAYER, and it get 3 options:

WHOLE SEASON

SINGLE EVENT

MAIN MENU

I putted WHOLE SEASON. The Takinect recognized everyone. The Takgame 4000 recognized everyone and the controls got ejected. We chose ourselves and the Instructions Hints for Athletics got there. Then it showed the Difficulty Level in:

Easy :/

Normal XD

Hard :O

I putted Hard, because we got all the lines.

RESULTS 

1st: Me!

2nd: Sally Alicia

3rd: Sally Knight

4th: Sonic

5th: Knuckles

6th: Tails

7th: Silver

8th: Prince

I see you guys on the next episode, my computer is laggy. I'll make the another one longer. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading, good luck in life and Merry Christmas!

Marcos Martins / Takeda Shingen.


End file.
